ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrols
Each mission is ranked on difficulty with a 1-10. 10 being the highest and and 1 being the lowest, however, after each mission is complete, each mission earns you: 5-15 - 5,000 Zeni and 5,000 EXP per mission. 16-26 - 10,000 Zeni and 10,000 EXP per mission. 26-50 - 15,000 Zeni and 20,000 EXP per mission. Missions per character can only be preformed once a week so you can do a maximum of 4 per month. Levels 5-15 Saiba-swarm * Description: Local settlements have been losing livestock and are scared to o out at night. During frequent invasions of Earth, Saibamen are a normal ground force. Take out the excessively grown Saibamen. * Difficulty: 1 * Additional Reward: +2,000 Zeni * Participant 1 * Participant 2 * Participant 3 * Participant 4 Patrol training: Target Mira * Description: New Time Patrol candidates need breaking in. This VR Battle will simulate a fight with a weaker version of Mira for the candidates to get a better hold on their old foe. * Difficulty: 2 * Additional Reward: +1 Senzu Bean, +1 Healing Potion * Participant 1 * Participant 2 * Participant 3 * Participant 4 Levels 16-25 Saving the Future Past: Stop the Androids * Description: Our Timeline was decimated by Android #17 and Android #18 after the subsequent death of Kakarot. Trunks managed to destroy them in due time but now they have been rebuilt and are attempting to access Time Travel Technology to prevent their previous destruction. Time Patrollers are needed to prevent this incursion. * Difficulty: 5 * Additional Reward: Time Patrol Badge Physical Damage Resistance * Participant 1 * Participant 2 * Participant 3 * Participant 4 The Return of King Piccolo * Description: The Supreme Kai of Time's absence leaves Trunks busy looking through Time Scrolls in an attempt to prevent Time Anomalies but one managed to slip through and allow King Piccolo to return and claim dominance over past Earth over Kid Goku. Time Patrollers are to be sent back in time to prevent this and defeat Piccolo Daimou. * Difficulty: 4 * Additional Reward: +5,000 Zeni * Participant 1 * Participant 2 * Participant 3 * Participant 4 Levels 26-50 Fight the Scourge: The Demon Lord, Dumplin * Description: Ten years ago, five individuals stood out out the other Time Patrol Candidates and fought against the Demon Lord, Demigra. After his defeat, one of them seemingly turned away from the path of justice and followed his own desire for power. Time Patrol Candidates are required to destroy this threat. * Difficulty: 7 * Additional Reward: * Participant 1 * Participant 2 * Participant 3 * Participant 4 The wormholes fragments: Super villain super series * Description: The wormhole is an event in space time this event has the ability to displace people from their own time and deposit them anywhere and at any time. The time patrols mission is to face whatever may be displaced and maybe find its source. * Difficulty: 7 * Additional reward: * Participant 1 * Participant 2 * Participant 3 * Participant 4